Xix
"}} Xix is one of the main characters of the Cavalier of the Abyss manhwa. Like Regis Nex, Xix is also undead and he formed a contract with a demon, because of that he is mostly fine with any injury he gets. He wants to have revenge on Regis Nex. To get near him, he used Princess Yuan as a hostage, but his plan failed and when Nex ripped his heart out, he endured longer than any other undead, implying that the necromancer who resurrected him has great skills. Appearance Xix has short white hair and green eyes. In the beginning Juder made Xix's hair black but then later on changed it to white. We can see this when we look at some of the older images and compare them to the new ones. At the beginning of the series, Xix was wearing a long scarf along with his damaged clothes, but from Chapter 55 and onwards, Xix is seen wearing royal clothes. These clothes are white and are connected together. They also have a cape. Personality Xix's main goal is to get revenge for his clan by killing the Regis Nex. He has made a contract with the demon Skoll and has undead abilities. However, despite all of his efforts, Xix has been defeated continuously. That is why he feels that he needs to get stronger in order to kill his enemy. Despite Xix's thirst for power, he also has a kinder side. When Regis Nex was about to kill Yuan, Xix defended her even thought she was Regis Nex's royal guest. Also, when he had a chance to kill Miya, Regis Nex's daughter, he saved her instead. He is quite an impulsive man and often jumps into the fray of things before thinking things through. He also is quick to anger and shows little tolerance to those who aggravate him-osky. Despite these traits, he is socialable and can get along with most people. History Serin brought baby Xix to the Baanan Clan Village. There she left him in the village chief's care along with Semek. Serin told the village chief that she would return for him but didn't.Cavalier of the Abyss chapter 64, page 10 Over time, Xix has grown and made many friends in the village. Along with Siana, they were very happy in the village. Plot Powers & Abilities Undead Abilities Xix is an undead which means that he has undead abilities. When he is stabbed or wounded, his wounds heal extremely quickly. He does not receive any damage from attacks apart from attacks that are fatal. If his heart were to be pierced or attacked then it would result in Xix collapsing. He does feel the pain when attacked. When Regis Nex took out Xix's heart, Xix was struggling to survive. When his heart was destroyed by Just, Xix escaped the royal palace. However, when Miya found him, he had a heart. The reason why he had a heart still remains a mystery, and why he survived after being pierced in the heart in Thanatos. Skoll Skoll is Osky's evil that is sealed inside Xix. When Xix was seeking power he went to Osky. Osky then suggested that if Xix wants power, then he should contract Skoll. Skoll is a wolf demon and is the most powerfull evil that Osky created. The reason as to why Osky made Xix contract Skoll is still unknown. When Xix's heart was taken out, Skoll began to take control over his body. He went on a rampage and attacked everyone at the royal party. Xix has been keeping Skoll sealed with his own power, which surprised Osky. When Xix escaped the royal palace, he collapsed. He woke up to find his heart has returned. Tae-Gyuk Though Tae-Gyuk is a form of martial arts only handed down to those in the line of the Serpent Clan, Xix demonstrates a crude but useful form of Tae-Gyuk, which he copied from Professor Muhan when the latter visited the Banaan Clan Village. Surprised at how Xix was able to copy down the movements after seeing her move only once, Muhan promised to teach him how to master Tae-Gyuk; however, the plan was derailed when the Regis eradicated the village and Xix became an Undead. Xix's first use of Tae-Gyuk in combat was against a fleeing Caladborg, who held the comatose Siana. Caladborg remarked that Xix's attack was so strong it managed to dent and nearly shatter his Aegis Barrier, which even the Regis and Depore could not manage to scratch. Xix is now being taught Tae-Gyuk by Bi-Hyung. Relationships Osky Osky is the person that gave Xix power. He offered him a contract with the demon Skoll which Xix accepted. Now, Osky accompanies Xix on his journey to kill Regis Nex in a form of a crow. Regis Nex Regis Nex is Xix's mortal enemy. When Xix was young, his entire village was killed by Regis Nex. This left Xix with only one desire and that is to take revenge on the Regis. However, when Xix released the Caladbolg's seal, he became a candidate for being the Regis son. Thats is why the Regis is keeping Xix as a royal guest in his palace and has sent him on a mission, along with Just to protect the last seal. Yuan Princess Yuan and Xix met when Xix mistaked her carriage for being Regis Nex's. He used her as a hostage in order to assasinate the Regis. Xix discusses his hatred of the Regis and describes how he plans to murder the king. When Yuan starts to protest he forcibly kisses her and in the process attains her blood. However, his plan failed. Later on, when they arrived at the palace, Yuan felt uneasy and described her heart as being frustrated when she should be happy but her mind kept returning the discussion she had with Xix in her carriage along with memories of the kiss. Yuan and Xix met again at the royal palace after Xix released the Caladbolg's seal. She gave Xix some food before he released the Imperial Seal in order to confirm if he could really do it. After watching thevents of the past with the power of Caladbolg's Relic, Yuan asked Xix if he was the Regis's son, with Xix replying that he doesn't know. When Xix was wounded by the Regis at the Seal test, Yuan and Miya carried him outside. After the test Yuan went with Xix to his room and asked him who Siana is, when suddenly Depore came to tell Xix the Regis message for him. As time progresses, Xix seems to also develop some romantic feelings for Yuan, though neither realizes that the other actually has reciprocal feelings. While the two are out exploring the Serpent capital, Xix probingly questions how Yuan felt regarding her arranged marriage with Ninurrta. When she explains that she never really got to know him and that she would ideally wish to marry someone she truly loves, Xix is shown to be quite relieved, thus signifying his increasing feelings for Yuan. By Chapter 92, after Yuan is fatally wounded from an attack by an incarnation of her mother, Xix was willing to give Osky his life in order to save her. When questioned by Osky as to Xix's reasoning the teenager admits he finally found happiness by spending time with her and decides he would rather let her live than live without her. Miya Noah At the begginning Xix saw Miya as a little sister who he had to take care of, but when he learned about her true identity, Xix wanted to kill her. He avoided contact with her and treated her coldly. When he had a chance to kill Miya, he hesitated and instead saved her. When they released Rin Chae Hwa from her prison, Xix was offering to help Miya in carrying her, and later on he tryed to defend Miya from the Night Clan before the Regis arrived. When the Regis brought them back to the palace, Miya was asking Xix who are his parents, with Xix replying that he doesn't know. Then when Ninoorut came and demanded Xix to release the seal, they went to the Study room. When Xix released the seal, Miya confirmed that she was right. She knew that it was Xix's blood that cured her of her illness and that his blood released the seal in Thanatos. Ninurrta Noah Xix and Ninurrta met when Xix was brought to the palace by Regis Nex. Then when Xix lost his heart and the demon Skoll took control over his body, he started attacking the guests at the royal party. However, Ninurrta was defending everyone and battling with Xix. He commented on Xix enormous magical power and his strenght. After the battle, Ninoorut was left wounded while Xix run away from the palace. Xix and Ninurrta met for the second time at the royal castle after Xix released the Caladbolg's seal. Ninurrta demanded to know who Xix was and ased Osky to tell him. Osky then said that it would be better if they went to the Study room where the Imperial Seal was, so that they could have their questions answered by the Relic of Caladbolg. Ninurrta accepted as it was a good idea to confirm whether Xix really released the seal in Thanatos. When Xix released the seal, Ninurrta was shocked and started to doubt himself. Siana Siana is Xix's childhood friend. She was killed by Regis Nex and his army. She is the reason why Xix is seeking revenge on the Regis. However, it is later on questioned whether Xix and Siana are siblings. Both of them were carried by Serin to the Baanan Clan Village where she left them. In chapter 45, however, a mysterious girl assumed to be part of the Clan of the Night attacks the barrier protecting the capital and abducts Prince Ninoorut. Xix immediately recognizes the resemblance between the girl and Siana, though this observation remains to be confirmed. Siana is also killed by Xix when he was revived by her, he entered a half awake state ripping Siana's heart out to replace his which is also the reason why her real body is seen healing it's heart after all these years being ripped out by Xix. Which is also the possible reason why Xix can pass the test to verify Regis's son easily. Demon Serin It is highly hinted that Serin is Xix's mother. On a rainy day, Serin brought baby Xix to the Baanan Clan Village and left him in the care of the village chief, with the intent to return for him soon. Serin didn't return, this could be due to Regis Nex capturing her and imprisioning her. When Serin gave Xix to the village chief, she also gave the baby Semek. A magical stone which is passed down in the demon clan. She even said that the baby is her child. When Xix lost his heart and fell unconsious in front of Miya, he had a dream about the massacre in his village. His vision of holding the deceased Siana was interrupted by an image of Yuan who told him that he cannot achieve anything through revenge. This was most likely Serin taking on an image of Yuan in order to speak to Xix. Just Just considers Xix his brother, as Just is Ouroboros one of Osky's evils and Xix has Skoll another one of Osky's evils realed inside of him. This brotherly relationship is one-sided as Xix doesn't view Just as his brother. The reason Ouroboros was woken up by Osky was to protect Xix when Skoll was going berserk in the Imperial Palace. Ouroboros came to help Xix, however, when he came into the palace he had the intention to kill Xix. If he wasn't stopped by the Regis, Just would have killed Xix. Quotes *''"Do you recognize the name "Siana"? Siana! Siana was a girl kinder and gentler than anyone I know. You don't know you say? Tomi Ajussi, The Blacksmith, and Reia, the best craftsman and master Weaver. And what about Josh, The Hunter? And Dean? And Ian? And Kurin? No you wouldn't know about them. Not about their families. Nor their dreams... All these people... you killed them without mercy! And I... am the one... The one who came back from hell to avenge them!!"'' - Xix to Regis Nex, in Chapter 45. *''"I'll help. I am the same as you. My countrymen were slaughtered because they were accused of harboring Clansman of the Night. This nightmare... I don't want anyone to experience it again. So, I'll help you."'' - Xix to Miya, in Chapter 12. *"''When I was with Yuan, I felt happy. It made me feel alive. I want to return those feelings." ''Xix in Chapter 92. Chapter Appearances *Xix appears in all of the Chapters, except for the Chapters 24-41 which is the Past Arc. Trivia *His real name is Jyi. *He has a contract with the demon Skoll. Who is one of Osky's evils. *Regis Nex may be his father and Serin may be his mother. He is one of the candidates for being the Regis Son. *In chapter 66, it is revealed that the necromancer that resurrected him is Siana. *During a nightmare, it is implied Serin takes on Yuan's form telling him revenge is not the answer for settling his hatred on Nex. *While Siana has been confirmed as the daughter of Nex and Serin, Xix is still up for debate since its uncertin whether Serin lied about being his mother or not. *Talented and is able to use the basics of Taegeuk, a skill unique to the serpent clan after seeing it once. *He also might not be the son of Nex since he ripped out the heart of Siana to revive himself therefore Xix also has the blood of Siana in his body therefore, for him to pass the trial to see if he is really Nex's decendent is also easy. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Demon Clan